Kung Fu Panda: Kung Fu Meets Flame Sword Fighting!
by Alexander C-BEAR Blake
Summary: Kung Fu Panda: Kung Fu Meets Flame Sword Fighting! It's going to get hot in here!
1. Chapter One: Furious Five, Jaguar, Flami

Kung Fu Panda: Kung Fu Meets Flame Sword Fighting!

Chapter One: Furious Five, Jaguar, Flaming Swords, and New Friends

The Furious Five were training hard in the Jade Palace "Good work Viper." Monkey says as Viper was looking at him "Thanks, you too." She says as Master Shifu walks into the training hall "Morning students." He says, as he sees only Viper and Monkey training "Where's the others." He says as Monkey looks at him "They're in the village, helping some of the citizens." Monkey and Viper both say as their master was looking at them "Ok than, back to your training, I'm off to see Master Oogway." He says as he's walking towards his master's shrine

Po's father's noodle shop

Po was working in his dad's noodle shop "Po, the orders for table eighteen is ready." He dad says as Po was grabbing the orders "On it dad." He says, Po delivers the order to table eighteen "Here's your orders." He says as he sees a lioness, a fox, a cougar, a wolf, and a human all looking at him "Thanks, we're on vacation here, and people in this nice lovely village, told us about this place." Says the fox, as we're eating the noodles we order "YUM!" I say as everyone else were also loving the meals, when a jaguar walks into the noodle shop "Yes, can I help you." Po says as the jaguar was looking at him "Yes, I'll like some hot noddle soup." He says as Po was making his meal, as the jaguar sits at a empty table looking at us, as we're looking at him, as Po walks towards him with his order "Here's your meal." He says as the jaguar looks at him "Thank you." He says as Po walks away, the jaguar eats his meal "MMM! Great soup." He says, after finishing his meal Po walks towards him "Ok, here's the bill." He says as the Jaguar was smiling at him "Ok, but first I'll like to thanks you for this great meal, but first give me all your money." He says showing his sword as Po was looking at him "Ok, there's no need for any trouble."

He says as the jaguar was laughing "Oh my boy, I love trouble, I'm also a great sword fighter." He says as I was looking at the gang "Guys, plan 22-doulbe A." I say as we're getting under the table, when the jaguar was walking towards the exit with the money "NOW!" I say as we're all in front of him holding swords of our own "Hold it right there." We all say as the jaguar was laughing "Please, there's not a single chance, that a fox, a wolf, a lion, and a human can ever stop a jaguar like me from," Just than I'd looked at him "Let's fight outside." I say as he's laughing "Bring it." He says as we're outside "Ok human, show me what you got."

He says as I was running towards him, as we've started to fight, people were looking on, "Get the Furious Five." Some one shouts as a few people ran to find them "Hurry." People were screaming, as the Furious Five were running into a house on fire "Tigress, Mantis, and I, got these people over here." Crane says as Tigress was looking at them "Ok, I'll get the little girl upstairs than." She say as she's running up the stairs after awhile, she finds the little girl crying "SHH!" She says as she grabs the little wolf pup "It's ok, I got you little one, and we're going to be safe." She says as they're walking towards the stairs, the stairs burned down "Ok we'll go this way." She says jumping through a open window "GUYS!" She says as mantis and Crane were already out of the house "Everyone's out of the house, now we can," Just than "HELP!" Someone says running, than "Oh, great and might Furious Five, a jaguar robbed the noodle shop, but a human's fighting him, trying to make him give the money back, it's a great fight." Says a rabbit, as the Master Tigress, Mantis, and Crane were running off "This is not the best day." Tigress says, as the jaguar swings his sword at me, I dodged it, than threw my sword up into the air, as the jaguar was watching my sword, I crawl behind him, than he was trying to fins me when he hears "CLING!" He turns to see me pointing my sword in his face, as he was about to swing his sword again I was smiling at him, just as the Furious Five shows up and sees "Now, are you going to give up, give this here feller his money back, or do we have to make this hard."

I say as the jaguar smiles at me "HARD!" He says kicking me in the stomach, as he gets my sword and laughs "Now, how're you stop me, you stupid, weak, useless human." He says as I was looking at him laughing "What's the big idea, I'd toke your sword, and you're laughing?" He asks me, as I'd just laughed some more ,than I put my hands together "Ok, you're see my powers." I say as I was moving my hands, like magic, as the jaguar was looking at me "What's this, a way to trick me to," Just than mine and his sword flew out of his hands, into my hands "Now, who's the tough guy." I says as I was swing the sword back and froth, and around my body, like a master swordsman "Ok, time to show you, that where I'm from, that crime doesn't pay." I say as I'd breathe onto the swords, looking at him, as I'd smash the swords against the ground ,than "WOSH!" The swords caught on fire "Now face, flames swords of furry." I say as he's looking at me "Bring it, I'd got these swords." He says as runs towards me, swings his swords, but "CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING!: After that quick moment he's behind me as was blowing the flames on my swords out, as "CRASH!" The jaguar's swords breaks into pieces "NO! How can this be." He says as I was smiling, looking at him, and laughing "Fire sword fighting, I learn it back in America, oh and one more thing, I'd got the money now." I say as he's looking at his pants, "NO!"

He says as I'd threw the bag of money back to the gooses "Thanks, huh." he says as my friends and I were looking at him and the villagers "We're the sword masters." I say as we're walking off, Mantis was looking at Crane "Did you see that." He says as we're walking towards a grassy area "Ok, Juan, that was amazing, I mean you taught that loser a lesson." Says the wolf "Thanks Stacy." I says as she's looking at me "I mean AHHWOOO, your fire sword fighting skills, have improve a lot since we joining forces!" She says as we're sitting down looking at the sun setting, as we're unaware of visitors "Excuse us." Says some voices as were turning our heads to see "No way, it's the Furious Five, we learn about you back in America, wait, where's the others, and the Dragon Warrior?" We says as Tigress was looking at us "Back at the palace, Po's helping out at his father's noodle shop, he's not allow to do any fighting for one week, that's ends tonight, but you're quite a swords fighter." She says as I was looking at her "Thanks these are my friends "The fox's names is Striker, this is Stacy the wolf, Lilly the Lioness, Chad the cougar, and my names Juan." I say as Tigress sees we're all sweating from the action "Come with us to the palace, have some fun, food, a nice hot shower, and a great sleep." She says as I was looking at my friends "I'm going to take a walk, ok?"

I say as the others were looking at me "Ok Juan, see you later, he's trying to forces on his training a lot." Stacy says as Tigress was looking at her with eyes open wide "Master Shifu, he's going to kill us." She says as everyone's running off towards the palace, as o was walking in the grassy area "The dude has skills." A voice says as I look and see a panda trying to do some of my skills with a tree branch "Hey, like to learn my skills huh?" I say as the panda turns to see me looking at him holding two swords "Here, I'll teach you some of my skills." I say as the panda was looking at me "Oh, huh, Ok." He says as I was handing his a sword "Dragon Warrior, it's a great honor to train you in sword fighting." I say as we're starting the training, as Po and I swung the swords at each other for a few hours, after the four hours were up Po was getting better and better "Ok Dragon Warrior, we'll stop for now, and pick up in the morning." I say as he's looking at me "Names Po." He says as I was looking at him "Names Juan." I say as we're walking towards the Jade palace, after getting to the palace "In here." Po says as we're in the training hall "Sword fight?" He says as I was smiling at him "Ok." I say as we're training again some more, after a few minutes Tigress wakes up "Po's back from his break, why he's training this late." She says as she's walking towards the training, as she opens the training hall doors, sees Po and I were sword fighting "That's it Po, take going, and remember to never let your guard down."

I say as Tigress was walking towards us, as Po and I were still fighting in training, as Po does a kick flip swords strike, but I'd did a back flip, landed right in front of him, with my sword in his face "Ok, that's all Po, we'll pick up tomorrow night." I say as we're bowed to each other "Striker and I are sword masters from America, Stacy is a sword master from Canada, Lilly is a sword master from Africa, and we've decided to come here, to train with the great Kung Fu master of all times, you and the Furious Five." I say as Master Shifu walks into the training hall "Than go to sleep, we'll start training at 7 sharp." He says as I was turning to head towards the rooms "Tigress, what's," just than she's looking at both Po and me "You're train Po on sword fight, how about me." She says as I was looking at her "Ok, we three will start tomorrow night." I say as we're all walking to the quarters "Ok, goodnight." I say as Po and Tigress went into their rooms, as everyone was fast asleep someone was watching from the other room "You still don't relies that I love you." Stacy says looking at me from here room, she's in love with me, but never has what it takes to try me, will she have what it takes or not?

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: Training day, and Sword fighting training night.

We'll do the Kung Fu training in the day, than the sword fighting training at night.


	2. Training day, and Sword fighting trainin

Chapter Two: Training day, and Sword fighting training night.

The sun was not even up yet, as I'd awoke from hearing a bell, as the Furious Five were all standing outside their rooms, as well was the dragon warrior "Morning master" They all say as Master Shifu opens my room door, to see I was getting up, moaning, grabbing my pants, and my sword "Morning." Shifu says as I was looking at him "Morning, I'm going on my daily five mile hike, with my friends, than we'll back to train with you all." I say as my friends all walked into the room "Morning Juan, time to go on our hike." Stacy says as I was smiling at her and the others "Let's get going. I say as I was walking out of the room "After returning from your morning hike, meet us in the training hall." Shifu says as we're looking at him "Ok, be back master. We all say as we're walking out of the bunker "Master, they're rally going on a hike?" Tigress ask Shifu, as he's looking at her "Follow them.: He says as everyone's following us, after five to ten minutes of searching for us "FOUND THEM!" Po says as the others walked towards him, than see us sitting under a tree, "Ok, let's do another five or ten miles." I say as we're getting up walking towards a giant hill "Ok, let's go!"

We all say as we're hiking up the hill, as Po and his friends were following us, after we've gotten to the top of the hill "Ok, we made it." I say as we're all looking at each other, as the Furious Five and the dragon warrior were watching us all sitting down, "Woo!" I say as we're all laughing "That's a new record of hiking." Stacy says as I was looking at her "Ok, we've got twenty miles back to the palace." I say as we're all getting up hiking down the hill, than after getting to the bottom of the hill, we started to walk towards The Valley of Peace "Let's grab some nice green tea." I say as we're walking towards a tea shop "Hello and welcome to, oh you're the swordfighter that stop the bad guy." Says a leopard as she's looking at us "Yes we all hoping of having some nice, great, and delicious green tea." I say as the leopard led us to an empty table "It's on the house." She says as she brings us a plate of sandwiches, tea pots, cups, plates, and sugar for the tea "Thanks."

We all say as we're having some tea "Tea after a workout of a great record breaking hike for us, is a great day to refuel of bodies." I say as Master Shifu was in the tea shop "Really?" He says as I was looking to my left "Master Shifu." I say as Tigress looks at us "Twenty miles of hiking, that's not bad, now after your tea, you'll train with us." She says as we're getting up "Ok, let's get back to the palace, and start training." We all say as we're back at the palace and in the training hall "Ok, we're going to trained you five in kung fu." Shifu says as we're looking at each other "Ok, first we're going to train with kendo sticks." He says as Tigress grabs a kendo stick pointing it towards me "Juan, Master Tigress challenges you to train against her first." He says as I'd got up, grabbed myself a kendo stick, and gotten into the fighting ring with her "Ok, fight." Shifu says as we're training with the kendo Master Tigress strikes at me first, but I dodge it, swing my kendo stick, smacking her left arm, as she's looking at me with a (WTF) look on her face "He's dead." Everyone says as Tigress was swinging at me, like she's trying to kill me, after a few minutes we're all looking at each other with looks saying (GREAT FIGHT) as Shifu stops us "Good job you two." He says as we're walking towards the door, leaving to take a shower, after the training was finish with, we're walking towards the bunkers, when Po and Tigress were walking with me towards the meadows "Ok, sword fighting time." I say as we're each holding swords

"Ok Tigress, Po, let's go." I say as we're fighting with each other, in sword training, as Master Shifu was in his room "Master Shifu, there's trouble." Says a Wolf running into the room "William, what's this problem." He says as William looks at him "Frank, the evil Lion, along with his friends Ryan the sword fighting Fox, Jeff the Cheetah, and Tank the Jaguar are using their sword fighting skills, with kung fu, to kill people, make them their slaves, and are planning of taking over Russia." He says as Stacy runs into the room "Master Shifu, Juan, Po, and Tigress are nowhere to be found." Stacy says as Shifu was looking at her "Sword fighting training, find them now." He says as Stacy runs off to find us, as Williams looking at Shifu "Master, we've got to get, to Russia now, or it'll be to late." He says as Shifu was looking at him "The gang leaves, first thing in the morning." he says as Williams walks off "Yes sir, my master." He says bowing to Shifu, and leaves the room, as Stacy was walking towards the meadows, a figure was watching her, than jumps out from the bushes "Hey Stacy." Says a voice, that Stacy knew to well, as she sees a snow leopard warrior standing in front of her "How do you, know my name?" She asks the snow leopard standing in front of her, as the wolf laughs

"Ha, training having change you one bit, huh?" He says as Stacy looks at the snow leopard "Justice?" She says as Justice was smiling at her "Yes, it is me, your friend, from sword fighting school in Canada, I'm here to join you, and the others, my home's in danger." He says as Stacy was looking at him "Russia?" She asks Justice, as he looks at the ground "Oh, I'm so sorry Justice." She says as Justice was looking at her "No biggie." He says as the two started walking through the meadows, as they've gotten to the open area of the meadows, they see Tigress, Po, and I, are training in sword fighting "Ok, good work, Tigress, excellence, and Po you're excellence as well." I say as I'd turn to see "Stacy, what're you," Just than "Who's this?" I say as the snow leopard steps forward "Names Justice, I'm hoping of join you, and your sword fighting team on a mission to save my home, the gang know as The Knights of Darkness, have taking part of Russia over, please help me save my home, and end this threat." He says as I was walking towards him "Ok, we'll help you, now let's get back to the palace, and get some sleep so we can go on this mission first thing in the morning."

I say as we're all walking towards the palace, after getting back to the palace, Master Shifu was waiting for us "Get some sleep, you're," Just than I'd looked at Master Shifu "We know, Justice here, is from Russia, I told him that, we'll help him save everyone and his home." I say as we're waling to our bunkers as Justice was looking at me "Justice, needed a room, I can sleep on the floor." I say as Justice smiles "Thanks, but I like to sleep in the trees, so I'll sleep in a tree nearby." He says walking off for a tree, after everyone was asleep, Lilly was walking towards the tree near a stream, she climbs the tree, than "OH!" She says as a snow leopard was sleeping in the tree "WHAT!" He says as he falls out of the tree "OW!" He says as Lilly was looking at him giggling "Sorry, didn't think anyone was here. She says as she's watching the snow leopard climbing the tree, getting next to her "What's the big idea, scaring me like that?" He asks the lioness, as the lioness was looking at him "Names Lilly, I always like to climb trees at night, if I can't fall asleep, I'll always climb trees to look at the stars, and wish what if I wasn't born." She says as the snow leopard places a paw of her shoulder "Why say that?" He asks Lilly, as Lilly was crying

"Stacy told me of the mission to save Russia, my father's, the one that's leader the evil gang to take over Russia, he trained me to kill, not protect, by after my mother toke me, place me in a crate, I one day awoke in a tent, that's where I met my master, Master Xavier, the sword fight lion, he toke me in, trained me to fight to protect, after a few years, my father found me, toke me into his evil gang, tried to trained me to kill again, but I was saved by my master, who place me inside a carte, than one week later, I came face to face with the human that open the carte, Juan, who toke me in, training me in sword fighting advance skills, that's why my father's looking for me, to kill me this time, he shouted he was going to kill me if I ever join the revolt against him, he'll kill me."

She says as Justice was looking at her "Don't worry, you're safe and," Just than she cries "AAAHHH!" As Justice sees Lilly falling to the ground, as Justice sees a group of lions "GET HER!" Says one of the lions, as Justice jumps from the tree, grabs his sword, and smiles at the lions "Good, now I can work on my skills, and make you lion paid for hurt Lilly." He says as the lions were all laughing "Why are you laughing." He says as a snow leopard steps forward, as Justice steps backwards "DAD!" He says as Justice was looking at his dad "Yes, daddy's here, now bow to your father, Tai Lung." He says as Justice was screaming "Never, you kill mom, Jillian, Miley, and Cody." He says as Tai Lung was laughing evilly "you mother and siblings were weak, but you son are powerful, now join Frank and the evil purpose, to make this world ours." He says as Justice was yelling back off dad, I'll kill you." He says as Tai Lung snaps his finger, holds his hands out, as Justice was flowing in air "WHAT!" He says as Tai Lung was laughing, looking at his son "Frank taught me a few tricks here and there, like the powers to make my opponents float in midair, by snapping my fingers, use this skill to choke them to death, and more I'll tell you later, bye son."

He says closing his hands slowly, as Justice started to choke, "FATHER, STOP!" He says as he was being choke, as Tai Lung was laughing evilly again, watching his son choke to death, as I was sleeping in my room, as I'd awoke with a fear in my heart "JUSTICE!" I say as I'd got dressed, grabbed my swords, running out of the room, The Furious Five, and the others follow me into the courtyard "JUSTIVE!" I say as I'd look straight ahead to see "TAI LUNG!" I say as Tai Lung was looking at me "Well, well, if it isn't the loser patrol." He says as I was looking at Lilly out cold "Lilly." I say running towards her, as Tai Lung was looking at his son "Ok son, now for those tricks, I was going to show you later." He says as his wave his hands in a circle movement, and snaps his fingers again, as Tai Lung was laughing evilly just as I'd gotten to Lilly's side "Tigress, get Lilly to the," Just than "SMACK!" I'd fell to the ground, as I'd looked up to see Justice was standing over me, as I'd looked at Tai Lung, as his hands were glowing a dark red color, he spoke, making Justice speak the same words at the same time, making it sound more eviler "Now, you're see just how powerful, rough, this kitty can get." Tai Lung says through Justice's body, as Tai Lung was making Justice fight me "Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, get Master Shifu." Tigress says as Po was walking towards Tigress, with the first aid kit "Thanks Po, you go help Juan."

She says as I was bleeding from the mouth "Juan, you'll see what happens, when this snow leopard's sword fight skills, get more powerful, bow to me, or I'll unleash the ultimate powers." Tai Lung says, through Justice's mind, as I was trying to get to my feet, as I was having trouble standing at all, as the lions were fighting the others, as Po was being attack by a group of lions, as I was looking at Justice, than Tai Lung "I'm not giving up, like that." I say as Tai Lung made Justice speak his words at the same time "SUITE YOURSELF!" They both say at the same time, as Tai Lung made Justice do a triple sword strike, with a kick flip, cutting me on the shoulder "AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, as Tai Lung was laughing "We've got her." The lions all say as Tai Lung was laughing, releasing his son from his mind control "BYE!" He says, as everyone was looking at Justice getting to his feet, than looking at everyone "What happen?" He says as Stacy walks towards him "Your father Tai Lung use his strange skills on you, almost choke you, and tried to make you kill Juan." She says as Justice sees I was holding my shoulder "JUAN!" HE says as I was looking at him "It's Ok, I'd got a drink, that'll make the wounds go away." I say as I could stand on my two feet, as I'd fell to the ground, as Master Shifu walks towards me

"Tigress, help," Just than Stacy picks me up "No, I'll take him to his room." She says as she's walking towards her room, placing me on her bed, and making a lotion to rub on my wounds, as Tigress walks into her room "Stacy, you love him, don't you." She says, as Stacy was looking at her "YES!" She says as she kissed me on the forehead, cover me up with the bed sheets "Tigress, I'm in love in Juan, but I'm afraid he's not going to love me back." She says as Tigress was smiling at her "He will." She says as Stacy was smiling at Tigress "You love Po?" She asks Tigress, as Tigress stops, turns to look at her, as she walks towards her, and whispers into the ears "Yes, but please don't tell him, or I'll bury you alive." She says as Stacy was looking at her like (WTH!) "Deal." She says, as I was moaning opening my eyes "Stacy." I say as Stacy gotten next to me "You're hurt." She says rubbing lotion on my wounds "Get some sleep, we're off for Russia, first thing in the morning." She says as I was looking at her, than to Tigress "Goodnight." I say going to sleep, as Tigress went to her room, and went to sleep as Stacy went to bed as well, than Justice was looking at himself in the mirror "DAD!" He sways grabbing his sword "You're going to pay." He says, as he places his sword in his hostel and went to bed as well, as everyone's getting ready for the toughest mission yet,

Next Chapter

Chapter Three: Journey towards Russia.


	3. Journey Towards Russia

Chapter Three: Journey towards Russia.

The night was warm and mild, as Master Shifu and Master Williams were both in the hall of hero's "We've got to get this scroll to Tigress." Shifu says holding a tiger warrior scroll as Williams looking at his master "She's ready for this, she's a tiger, a very good one at beating people up." He says as Shifu was laughing "She's ready." He says as Williams was smiling "Yes my friend, Master Tigress's has grow a few levels of her skills, now she's ready for the next step in kung fu, kung fu fighting with swords, that's why this new team that joined us, Juan is training her and Master Po, on how to sword fight with kunf fu mix in with it." He says as William was looking at the moonlight shining from above "AAAAAAWWWWWWOOOOOOO!" He says as he's looking at Shifu "Oh, sorry master, I'd got lose in the moment to howl at the moon." He says as Shifu was laughing "It's alright Master William, you're a wolf, and wolf howl at the moon all the times, like your parents did that night they're living here, before you were even born, after that they trained you in kung fu, in Japan for a few years, before moving to Hong Kong, after a few years there, you've came here to train with us, but your parents are in Russia, they're in danger, so Master Tigress must use this scroll on the mission."

He says placing the scroll on the table "In the morning we'll give this to her, before they go on this hard mission." He says as a coyote walks into hall of hero's "Shifu, William, you called?" Says the coyote looking at the two master "Yes Master Jason, we like for you to head to Russia with the Furious Five, the sword fight masters, and stop Franks and his evil friends from taking over Russia, if they do, they'll come for China next, also save Lilly from her evil father." Shifu says as Jason bows to his master's "Yes, my masters." He says as a bobcat and a lynx walked into the room "Jason, there's trouble, a group of lions toke Kate." They say as Jason looks at them "They've toke my mate, they'll pay for this, thanks for coming to alerting me Jeremy, Kendrick, we'll go with the gang in the morning." He says grabbing his staff "But first I'll need," Just than a scroll falls into the hall of hero's as Master Shifu opens it and reads it "Master Otto, the otter master of America says that Master Zack of Russia has been catcher by Frank's army, he's the Russian wolf warrior of Russia, he's also Tigress friend." He says as Master Jason bows to Shifu "Master, the sun's raising in a few hours, we've got to get some sleep, for the mission."

He says as they're bowing to each other, than walking off for bed as Master Shifu looks at William, "This is going to be, the worse mission ever for the five, dragon warrior, and new recruits along with all of the master going with them to help provide aid in Russia." He says as everyone was sleeping the mission was getting ready to unfolded, the sun was rising over the Valley of Peace, as everyone meets in the front of the palace "Ok, the mission's to save all of Russia, kung fu, sword fighting, and the others taking by Frank's army." Master Shifu says as we're bowing to him "Master, can I say bye to my father, he's not going to take this mission thing easily." He says as Po sees his dad running up "SON!" He says laying a bag on the ground "Here's food, water, tents for all your friends, firewood, and your furious fiver action figures, even Master Tigress one." He says as Po was looking at his friends nervously "DAD!" He says as everyone's laughing "WOW! I'd thought I was the crazy one." Mantis says, as I was laughing "HEYO!" I say as everyone's laughing at the punch line, even Po "Good one Juan, or should I say, the one that loves making drawings of Stacy." He says holding my drawings of Stacy

"HEY!" I say as Stacy grabs them "Juan, they're amazing." She says looking at them, even the one with her sitting inn the tree looking at the clouds, with her sword in her back hostel "You're a great drawer. She says as I was blushing "I, huh, like to draw you, you're an amazing creature." I say as she's smiling at me "What a kiss up." Monkey says as everyone's laughing at the joke "Ok we've got to get going." I say as we're walking off for Russia "Ok, it's going to take us about two days to get there, so we've got to take the Himalaya's, all the way to Russia." I say as we're walking towards the west, after a few hours of walking "Ok, we've got to get through these mountains, to get to Russia." Stacy says as we're all climbing the mountains, as there was an army of snow leopards watching us "Get ready." Says the leader of the army as we're not knowing of the new threat awaiting us during the climb to the top of the mountains "Ok, we're about to reach the top." Justice says, after getting to the top of the mountains "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Says a voice as we all turn to see a gang of snow leopards looking at us "What's the big idea climbing our mountains."

Says a snow leopard, as I'd bow to him "Master from China, go a mission to stop Frank from taking over all of Russia, or he'll take over China as well, ending all kung fu and sword fighting for ever." I say as the snow leopard was laughing, she was a massive muscular snow leopard, wearing a shirt with the words (MAKE MY DAY) on it, and black shorts, with a hold for her tail "No go back the way, you all came from." He says as Tigress walks up "Stephen." She says as Stephen was looking at Tigress "Master Tigress, long time no see, you're bigger." She says running towards her hugging her hard "How's my half sister doing." She says as Tigress smiles at her "Fine, you're choking me." She says as Stephen drops her to the ground "Sorry, I'd just been lifting lots of rocks, getting built, so I could take down that no good Tai Lung." She says looking at the others "Please come with us." She says leader us to their home "Make yourselves at home." She says as we're sitting on sofas looking at the others "The names Jill, this is Adam, Willis, Drew, Chris, Johnny, Patrick, Kim, Alice, Alicia, Beth, and my sisters Penny and Eve." Jill says as another snow leopard walks into the cave looking at us as Stephen hugs him "Hey Thomas my love, do you remember Tigress, well these are her friends, they're on their mission to kill Frank."

She says as Thomas was looking at us "Good luck." He says looking at Tigress "Master Tigress, how's the life as a furious five?" He asks her, as she's smiling at him "Great, Po's the dragon warrior, and we've got new friends in flame sword fighters." She says as I was bowing to him "Names Juan, these are my friends Stacy, Chad, Justice, Lilly's be taking by her father's army to be killed by her evil father, and," Just than "HEY!" Striker says running into the cave "Striker." I say as he's smiling at me, as Alex runs into the cave, too "We been in Japan, visiting my parents." Striker says as Alex looks at us "We've got the news, let's save my home." He says as Justice gotten up "TO SAVE OUR HOME RUSSIA, NO?" He says as Alex smiles at him "My friend from Russia, but how." He says as Striker smiles at him "I was born in Russia, live in America for six years with Juan's family and friends, training in sword fighting skills." He says as we're all looking at Stephen smiling at us "Here's some food and drinks, enjoy." She says as we're eating the food "Ok, we're only a few hours out of Russia, but the sun's already setting, so we'll stay here for the night, than leave bright and early." Tigress says as we're all agreeing with her "Ok you all will stay in this cave." Thomas says pointing to a cave to theirs

"Thanks sis." Tigress says hugging Stephen, walking into the cave together, we all went to sleep, as I wasn't asleep, after everyone else went to sleep, as I'd gotten up, walked out of the cave, as Chad watches me leave the cave, he follows me towards a spot as I sat down, and I was looking at the stars, when Chad sits next to me "This mission's going to push us to the limit, we've got a have a plan ready for when we get to Russia, than make also a backup plan, with a backup plane to the backup plane, with a backup to the backup, of the first backup, if we're ever going to have a fighting chance." I say as Chad places a paw on my right shoulder "Juan, we'll going to be just fine, we're a team, remember one thing about us, united we fight together, and united we'll stand as one." He says, as I was looking at him "Thanks Chad, for the talk, I was feeling a little nervous about this mission, but you're right we've got what it takes to fight and win." I say, as we're walking back to the cave "SHH!" I say as Chad and I walked towards an area and we see a group of snow leopards fight a group of wolves and lions "We can't let them beat us." Stephen says as Chad and I are looking at each other as the fight picks up when a Cheetah shows up "Get her, take her back to the others, and tier her up first with this unbreakable rope." The cheetah says as Chad was looking at me, than towards the cheetah "Juan, is

Stephen says as she squeezing three wolves in her arms with her hug of death "READY" I say as Chad smiles at me pulling our swords out from the snow "Hind our swords here, incase." He says handing me my sword, as we jump from behind a snow bank screaming "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" As the army of wolves and lions were looking at us "GET THEM!" Says a wolf and lion at the same time, as we're fighting them "Juan, Chad, get away, they're here for the both of you." Stephen says as we're fighting the wolf and lion army, as Tigress wakes up "TROUBLE!" She says as everyone wakes up, runs towards the area, to see we're fighting the wolf and lion army "RUN!" The lion and wolf arm leader all say as everyone ran off as Tigress and the others gotten to us, "They're waiting for when there's no one to save you two." Stephen says to Chad and me as we're walking back to the cave we're sleep in "They're planning on their masters Frank and Tai Lung to control you for their evil plans, and kill you friends." She says as we're all off for bed, as Master Tigress was looking at her half leopard sister "What do they want, with Juan and Chad, anyway." She says when Stephen looks at her

"They're great threats to them, their mission of taking over the world." She says as I was looking at Chad "We've got to be more careful, during this mission." I say as we're walking our den for the night "Goodnight." Everyone says as we're sleeping, when Stephen smiles at her reflection in the pool of water "Soon master, you'll have the chance to defeat Frank, and the evil armies of his, Tai lung, and the others." She says looking at her mate sleeping next to her purring as she went to sleep as Alex and Striker were sleeping wondering, if they're parents are ok, they'll find out that they're brothers, and they've been brothers before the night Striker was taking to America to escape the clutches of Frank and his arm of darkness, as Alex and her mother went into training in Russia's secret sword fighting training area

Next Chapter

Chapter Three: Russia Finally!

We get into Russia, as Stacy, Chad, and I are taking by the evil armies of Frank and Tai Lung.

Master Tigress, fins out her sister been taking over by Tai Lung and Frank's mind control skills, to kill her and her friends.


	4. Russia Finally

Chapter Three: Russia Finally!

The sun was high in the sky, as we're getting ready to march into Russia, when Tigress sees her half snow leopard sister walked up "Sis, please be careful." She says hugging her as Tigress was choking "SIS!" She says as Stephen drops her to the ground "OOPS!" She says as we're all laughing "Ok, we're heading into Russia now, we've got to find a place to stay for the night, after getting to a safe place, that's out of the reach of Frank's evil team." Chad and I both say as we're walking together for a few miles, when we reached a little village where animals and humans were playing together "Mom, dad, it's them, the famous Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior."

All the human and animal kids were shouted as all of their parents were looking at all of us as we're walking towards the kids "Hey there kids, my names Juan, these are my friends Chad, Stacy, Alex, Striker, Justice, my friend Lilly was taking from us by the evil Frank, we'll joining forces with the greatest warriors from all of China to defeat him, and his evil armies from taking over Russia, and the world." I say as the kids were looking at me "COOL!" They all say as I'd grabbed my sword bring it out to show the kids "Chad, Striker, Justice, Alex, Stacy, Lilly, and I are sword fighting from all over the world, we can do sword fighting like this." I say as I'd do my skills of lighting the sword on fire and swinging it at a campsite as the firewood started to burn "YAHOO!"

The kids all say running towards the fire, looking at us "Were you warriors, like to join us for a nice campfire lunch." They asks us, but Tigress shook her head "Sorry kids, but we've got to get going if we're going to find a place to stay for awhile." She says as a wolf/tiger couple were walking towards us "Did you just say Striker and Alex." Ask the wolf/tiger couple as I was looking at them "Yes I did, why?" I asks them, as they're smiling at me "They're out kids." They say as Alex and Striker were looking at each other "Brothers." They both say as their parents reveal themselves "Yes, I am Hilary, the wolf, this is their father Michael the tiger, we've been waiting for this day, that our two boys were come home." They say as both Striker and Alex were hugging each other "WOW! Brothers." They both say as they're smiling at their parents "We've found our parents, now we're a family again." They say as we're all walking with Alex, Striker, and their parents into the house you can take the main guest room." Hilary says to Stacy, Po, Tigress, and I, as she's looking at the others "The rest of you can take the guest room next to theirs."

She says as we're walking into each of our rooms "WOW!" I say looking at the room Stacy, Po, Tigress, and I were staying in, as it was decorated in beautiful colors, of orange, with black stripes on the floor, green hills on the walls, with blue for the rivers, of Russia, blue night time sky, and yellow for the stars and also bright white with a little blue mix in for the moon

"Juan, you're right, I mean wow, this room's gorgeous." Stacy says walking towards me "It reminds me of well, huh, my home." She says looking at me with tears in her eyes, as I hugged her "It's ok Stacy, we'll end this threat, and I'll take you home to Canada, to see your family again." I say as she's smiling at me "Really." She says as I was nodding my head, than she hugs me, falling onto one of the beds, looking me in the eyes, "Juan, this room, with the gorgeous colors, always reminds me of," Just than I'd just place a hand on her face, than kissed her "Oh me?" I say, as she's smiling with a little blush on her face, as she giggles "YES!" She says kissing me back as we're kissing for a few seconds, as Tigress was smiling at the both of us, when Po shouts "GET A ROOM!" He says as Tigress gotten up and walks towards Po, "PO!" She says crossing her arms in front of her chest "Huh, Tigress, I can explain, you see I huh," Just than Master Tigress hugs Po and kisses him, and looks at him "Po, I love you, there's something about you, that makes me feel better about myself, and I'm hoping you'll," Just than Po kisses her back, this time kissing her for a whole minute, as Po releases her from the kiss Master Tigress was smiling at Po

"Love you, my little sexy tiger." Po says as Tigress blushes "Love you, too, my super panda of love." She says as I was looking at Stacy "Stacy, you're my little sexy wolfiepoo." I say as we're smiling at each other, we're sleep for a little while, as Tai Lung, with his army of lions sneaked into the house, sees Stacy and I sleeping together, holding each other close "AW! True love, to bad they've got to be use for our dirty work, huh boys." He says as the lion all smiled at their leader, as Tai Lung and his army grabbed us, tapping our mouths shut, tied us up, placing us inside sacks, and walking back to their campsite "Now, we're use these two to get the others to fight us, ha, ha, ha, ha." Tai Lung says breathing in and out "AW! I always love the fresh smell of Evil in the afternoon." He says, as they're all running off to their campsite, after a few hours of sleeping ever wakes up "HEY!" Po says looking around the room "Where's Juan and Stacy." He says as the others walked into the room "We've got to find them." Chad says holding his sword in his hands, Tigress looks at the others "We'll leave after getting pack and ready."

She says looking at the others, as they're packing for the trip "KIDS!" Alex and Striker see their parents walking towards them "Stay safe." They say hugging their kids "Mom, dad, we'll be safe." They say as everyone's off to save us, after awhile Tai Lung and the lion armies were in their campsite looking at Frank, Ryan the sword fighting Fox, Jeff the Cheetah, and Tank the Jaguar "Here are the two sword fighters, for the pans." Tai Lung says as the cheetah opens the sack, looking me in the eyes, as I was crying "HA!" He says smiling at Tai Lung "Now we'll rule this country." He says as Frank smiles at Tai Lung "Good job, my daughter's under my control, with my mind skills, Jeff can control Juan, Tank can control Stacy, and Tai Lung, you'll use your skills on your son again, than we'll be unstoppable." He says as they're laughing, as Jeff looks at me doing his mind skills on my body, as well did Tank on Stacy's body "Now, arise our slaves." They say as both Stacy and I were standing on our feet "YES MASTERS!" We both say, as they're smiling at each other, as Lilly walks towards us under her father's mind skills "She's good for something."

He says as the others were racing to find us "THERE!" Po shouted, as the others look and sees Lilly, Stacy, and me standing at the top of a hill "They're safe." Chad says as they're running towards us, just as everyone gotten to the top of the hill "WAIT!" Justice shouts, as everyone's looking at him "What if, it's trap, and they're their pawns already." He says as Justice was looking at everyone, when "LOOK OUT!" I say in a funny voice as everyone sees Tai Lung, Jeff, Frank, and Tank jumping down from above them, than Tai Lung was smiling at his son, as he snaps his finger, doing the circler movement, as Justice once again became his slave, just as Frank was laughing, as he and Lilly both spoke at the same time "Now, bow down before you masters, surrender, or face the consequences." They both say at the same time as Chad bought out his sword "I knew there was something wrong with them." He says as Jeff the cheetah and I spoke at the same time "Now, face the powers of my mighty sword, and fear the army of darkness." We both say, as Tank and Stacy were also speaking at the same time "You can't defeat us, now drop your weapons, and get on your knees, and worship us, the greatest threat to all that is good." They both say, as Tai Lung and Justice were talking towards the others too "Give up, there's no needed to fight, you're no match for the four of us." They both say as Tigress steps forward and looks at Frank, Jeff, Tank, and Tai Lung "Why are you doing this?"

She asks them, as they're laughing talking through us at the same time "We're evil, it's our thing, after killing you so called warriors, next everyone here in Russia, and than we're going to kill all of those in China ending all that's good in kung fu and sword fighting, making it evil once and for all." We all say at the same time, as Master Crane was looking at the gang "We've got to retreat, regroup, and hatch a plan." He says as they're retreating, but Jeff using me to jump over everyone and land in front of them with my sword on fire "We don't think so." Jeff and I both same at the same time, as Tigress was backing away from me, along with the others, as Tigress sees Chad holding his sword looking at me "Juan, please snap out of the spell you're under." He says as and I are both smiling at him "LET'S DANCE!" We both say as Jeff using me to strike at Chad, making Chad jump out of the way of my flaming sword attack "Chad, there's no use, you got to fight him." Po says as Tigress was looking at Po "Po, are you crazy, Juan's Chad's friend, he just can't," Just than "NO TIGRESS!" He says looking at her crying "His right, if I can beat him, maybe that'll free him from his control, and back to normal." He says lighting his sword on fire "JEFF, JUAN!" He says running towards me as Jeff and I were smiling "HERE WE GO!" We both say as Jeff controls me, jumping out of Chad's sword strike, swinging my sword at him, as we're fighting with each other, as Lilly was jumping at Alex and Striker "LOOK OUT!"

Monkey says as Alex and Striker both see Lilly attack them, after that Justice was walking towards Po "Time for the fat panda, to pay for taking what's mines." Tai Lung and Justice both say as the fight was getting worse by the minute, a massive muscular snow leopard jumps from the trees above, landing in front of Tigress and me, as Tigress was smiling "SIS!" She says as her sister, Stephen wasn't responding, as Tigress was wondering if she's ok, as Master Tigress was looking at her half leopard sister "Sis, are you Ok?" She asks her, but out of nowhere, a Black panthers jumps from the tress above landing next to Frank, just as Frank was smiling at the panther "Tiffany, my love, you're here." He says, as the panther kisses him on the lips, than turns to face Tigress, as she waves her hands in a circular movement, as Stephen turns to face Tigress, and as Tigress saw her half leopard sister was under the mind control spell skill, Stephen hugs Tigress, not letting her go, as Tigress groans in pain, fighting to get out of her half sister's death hug, just as Tiffany and Stephen spoke at the same time "Your sis, is going to enjoy squeezing her half tiger sister to death." They both say laughing, as Tigress was stunned "What have you've done to my sister." She says choking a little, as the panther was smiling at her, Tigress notices that the evil panther was wearing a tank top shirt saying (NAUGHTY KITTY!) on it, as well she's wearing a purple skirt with a hole in the back for her tail, controlling Tigress's half leopard sister "Making you suffer, for breaking my heart." They both same at the same time, as Tigress looks at the evil panther

"Tiffany, what're you talking about." She says as the panther walks towards her and her sister, than she and Stephen both spoke at the same time "A long time ago, when I was a young panther cub, I was all alone in the jungle, you found me, toke me into the Jade Palace, after a few months went by, you and I were on a picnic with Master Shifu, that was the day we're playing hide and seek, but after a huge thunder storm hit, you and Shifu didn't bother to even search for me, I was hurt alone to die, when Frank's parents toke me in, but made me his mate to be, after Frank marry Lilly's mother, he killed them to marry me, cause we've got more in common, to kill you." They both say as Tiffany using the powers to make Stephen turn Tigress around and hold her in front of her, as her sister was hugging her tighter, forcing Tigress to grasp for air, as Tiffany was smiling at her, than she and Stephen both laughed evilly "Now take this." They both say as Tiffany using the skills to make Stephen turn Tigress around to see each other face to face as Tigress was looking into the eyes of her sister, when she squeezes her tightly, as both Tiffany and Stephen were smiling at her and talking to her

"Now, you're see what special powers this naughty kitty is capable of doing." They both say as Tiffany was walking toward the two waving her hands, as Stephen turns Tigress around, still squeezing her in her death hug, choking her a lot "Stop, this madness, I'm sorry, Tiffany." Tigress says, as Tiffany smiles at Tigress, than looks at Po, than back to Tigress, just as Tiffany was than looking at her, smiling as she and Stephen both spoke to her, "Too late, to say sorry, now we've got some business, to take car of." They both say, as Tigress was stunned, as Tiffany than, makes Stephen release her, grabs Po and started the hug squeezing on him, as he's trying to escape the grip, but fail, as he's no match for the massive muscular cat, as he's motionless, Tiffany waves her hand, forcing Stephen to drop Po to the ground, as Tiffany makes Stephen walked back to her injury sister, than grabbed Tigress again placing her back in her tight death hug, as Tigress scream in pure pain "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams as the air was being squeeze out of her, than Tiffany and Stephen both smiled at her once again

"That's for ruining my life, now we'll ruin yours." They both say as Tiffany was waving her hands making Stephen squeeze her tightly, as she's crunching her ribs "NO! TIGRESS!" Po says as Tigress was grasping for air, but to no prevail as Tiffany and Stephen were both laughing "Naughty kitties love to kill people." They both say as Frank and I spoke at the same time "Make her suffer, kill her my love." We both say as Po was crying, getting to his feet "PLEASE!" He says begging on his knees "Stop this madness." He says as Tiffany was looking at him, as she and Stephen both were smiling and laughing at him "SORRY PANDA!" They both say as Tiffany waves her hands in a circle movement, making Stephen smiled at Tigress as she and Tiffany both spoke to her for the last time "BYE KITTY!" They both say as Stephen squeezes her and "CRUNCH!" Her ribs broke, and she was than toss to the ground "Poor kitty, can't stand the strength of her sister's muscular powers." Both Tiffany and Stephen say, as Tigress was grasping for air, as Po runs towards her, and places a paw on her face, as Tigress looks at him "Po, I'm, I'm, I'm huh, sorry." She says closing her eyes as Po was crying looking at the evil panther "Tiffany, you've kill me love." He says as he's looking at her with a (WTF) look on his face

Back to the Jade Palace, Master Shifu was meditating in his meditation room, but opens his eyes, with fear in his eyes "WILLIAM!" He says as Master William runs into his room "YES MASTER!" He says as Shifu grabs the scroll "Get this to Tigress, at once." He says as William looks at him "Yes Master." He says as Shifu was looking at him "This will save her from dieing, but also make her a new warrior." He says as William grabs the scroll, places his right hand on his forehead, cross his left hand across his body, with elbow on the left arm "TRANSPORT POWER GO!" He says, as he transport to the place where Tigress and the others were, places the scroll on a rock, and transports back to the Jade Palace, Tigress opens her eyes, sees a scroll in front of her face, grabs it, opens it, and as it shine in her face she screams out in pain "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screams, as Po was looking at her "NO TIGRESS!" He says, but to his supplies, and the evil warriors, they see that she's feeling power running through her vines, as she's glowing "Tigress, you're, you're, the tiger warrior."

Po says as Tigress sees she's holding tiger claws nunchakus, a staff with tiger stripes on it, also with tiger claws at the tip of the staff, a tiger strip headband, and the tiger blade sword of justice "Master Tigress, is the tiger warrior, master we're not ready for this type of kung fu skills yet." Tai Lung says as Frank was looking at his army "No, combine they warriors." He says as Tank, Jeff, Tai Lung, and he use us to combined the powers of our swords, as Tiffany's smiling at Tigress, as she and Stephen jumped out of the way, getting next to Frank "BYE KITTY CAT!" They both say, as they use Justice, Lilly, Stacy, and I to fuse the powers of our sword fighting skills together as we all spoke together along with our master "GOODBYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!" We all say as we shot out a massive fire blast. Master Tigress tries to block it, as she's able to block it, "AAAAHHHHHHH!" She turns to see Alex, Striker, Po, and the others were on the ground "Never disrespect the bad guys." Franks and I both say as Frank kisses Tiffany "See you tomorrow, losers." We both say, as we're gone like lighting, Tigress runs towards the others, "We've to regroup, get some more powers, to beat them." She says as Alex was crying "That sword attack, they're the only ones able to use it, now the bad guys know how to use it, the next time they use it on us, it's bye-bye for us." He says as Monkey was looking at him, as Viper and Mantis looked at him "YOU MEAN?" They both say as Alex was crying "Yes, they'll use them to kill faster, take over the world in last time, and make us suffer." He says as master Tigress walks towards him

"We've got to find a way to stop this madness." She says as Chad was looking at her "Yes, we'll find a way, if it kills us, we've got to make plans to counter that fire blast attack, it's to powerful to block, but for you Tigress, it's easy for you, you're the tiger warrior." He says as Alex looks at Tigress "WAIT!" He says looking at his brother Striker "Brother, there's an old cave up here somewhere, maybe there's a scroll with the powers of the fox and wolf warriors in them, that if we both find these scrolls, maybe the powers of you, me, and Tigress will be enough to counter that new attack, back onto Frank, Tai Lung, Jeff, Tank, and Tiffany, without hurting our friends, freeing them from their mind control spell." He says, as Chad was looking at Alex "You're right, there's a way to do it, I'd got to find this, it's the cougar warrior scroll, I'm the cougar warrior, but only if I can dip this in the Russia icy river, it'll help me gain more powers to become the cougar warrior, and we'll be able to defeat this new threat, once and for all, now who's in?"

He says as everyone's putting their hands in "TEAM AWESOME!" Po says as everyone looking at him "Yes, team awesome warriors of freedom." Everyone says as they're now walking towards Alex and Striker's home, as their parents see them crying in pain "Mom, dad, they have Juan, Justice, Lilly, and Stacy under their control, along with Tigress half leopard sister, she's a strong, massive, and muscular warrior." They both say as their parents were setting the table for dinner "Eat, drink, sleep, and get them back in the," Just than "THE TIGER WARRIOR!" Hilary and Michael were looking at Tigress "That's a saying that a warrior of strength like this will come, beat all evil, after getting every weapon ever, but without help from swordsman's, she can't save the world, with the powers of the four swordsman's they're able to do the ultimate sword/tiger striker move after that's so powerful, that it'll make all evil vanish once and for all." They say as Po was looking at Tigress "My loves the Tiger Warrior." He says as Tigress smiles looking at Po "He's my Dragon Warrior of love, too, but Alex is going to become the fox warrior, while Striker's going to become the wolf warrior, with Chad the cougar warrior, together we'll defeat the new threat, and free everyone." She says as Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, Alex, and Striker were looking at each other as Tigress kisses Po on the lips "YUCK!"

They all say, after dinner, everyone went off for bed, to rest for the new day, new chances of saving us, from being the evil puppets slaves in the plans of taking over the world, they'll unaware that a group of warriors/sword fighters were watching them from a tree outside Alex and Striker's home "We've got to help the, rescue their friends, make sure this tiger warrior saves us all, and the world from the evil armies of Frank, Jeff, Tank, Tai Lung, and Frank's evil mate Tiffany." They all say as they're jumping from the tree, towards the river "Ok, Willis, Kevin, Melina, Kelly, Ashley, be ready to move out, after they do, so we can supplies them, to fight with them against this new threat to the world." He says as the others were looking at him "Yes sir, Leo." They say as they're grabbing their stuff, walking back to their campsite to get some rest, as Tigress and Po were looking at the empty room "It's sad not having Juan and Stacy here, they're going to be fine after we save them soon." She says as Po kisses her on the lips "GOODNIGHT." He says going to his bed, as Tigress smiles at him "GOODNIHT Po." She says as she's off for bed to, after awhile, everyone was off for bed too, for the new day is coming.

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: Reinforcements

The newest kung fu/sword fighters join in on the mission to save the world from evil, and join forces with the good guys.


	5. Reinforements

The newest kung fu/sword fighters join in on the mission to save the world from evil, and join forces with the good guys.

Chapter Four: Reinforcements

The new day was here, as the evil clan were now up "Ok, we're going to attack the village known as Pleasant Creek Valley ." Frank and Lilly both say at the same time, as Jeff and I were looking at him and speaking together "Yeah, we'll use these sword warriors to sneak them into the valley, because they're allowed, after they're in the valley, we'll attack from the hill on the outskirt of the village, killing people, burning everything to the ground, and have some evil fun doing it." We both say at the same time, as Frank and Lilly smiled at the idea "GOOD IDEA!" They both say, as we're walking together toward the village as Tigress, Alex, Striker, and Chad were walking together "The others will fight them, try to hold them down, till we get these new warriors skills unlock, than defeat the evil clan, freeing our friends." She says as Chad and Alex were looking at each other "Yea, we've got to make this count, or it'll end in disaster, with no good ways of ending the threat to all of the world."

He says as Tigress, Chad, Striker, and Alex gotten to a cabin with a wolf and a Lynx sitting together at the edge of a hill watching the clouds float on by "Matt, please promise you'll come home alive." The Wolf says to the Lynx, as the Lynx was licking her face "Love, I'll be home after this war ends, Frank's not going to stop till, the worlds belongs to the darkness, I'll be home one day, not now when, but I do know that I'll be back my love, till than Debbi, be safe." He says getting up and walking off, as he's holding a scroll in his right hand reading it "Lynx warrior." He says grabbing his weapons, as Tigress, and her friends walked towards him "Excuses me, we'll looking for a cave, with two scroll inside." She says as the lynx looks at her, than was shock "Tiger warrior, it is you." He says bowing, as the wolf walks up looking at her "Tiger warrior." She says bowing too, as she's also looking at her friends "Hello, my names Debbi, this is my love Matt, please come in for a drink." She says as Matt was laughing "Yes, she makes the best apple, oranges, mango tea in the world." He says as Tigress smiles at him "Thanks." She says as they're walking into their home "Gorgeous home."

They all say as they see a poster of the Furious Five and Po the dragon warrior, with Master Shifu on it too, "Hey, I'm on the poster." She says, as Matt was laughing "NOWAY!" He says as Tigress removes the tiger warrior items from her, "TIGRESS!" He says "Love, is Mater Tigress, she's the tiger warrior." He says as Debbi runs towards her "SWEET!" She says holding a action figure of her "My hero's the tiger warrior." She says grabbing a platter of drinks and walking into the front room, as the others went into the front room for a few drinks "Good tea." They say as they're talk to the new friends "We've got to get these three scrolls, the fox warrior, wolf warrior, and the cougar warrior scroll." She says as the wolf/lynx couple looked at them, handing them a bag full of sandwiches, drinks, and chips "This is for you four, for the long journey ahead of you four, be safe, and I'll be with my team fighting alongside you four one day." Matt says as Tigress smiles at the couple "Thanks, see you later, and we'll be glad to fight against Franks and this darkness with you on our side." She says as Matt grabs his staff and looks at Tigress and the gang of warriors "Well, I am off for the village known as Pleasant Creek Valley, to see if they're in needed of help."

He says as Tigress, and the others walked out of their house, looking at the couple "Thanks for the drinks and food, but we've got to get going, to get the new scrolls, and be ready to fight Frank, and end this evilness." She says as they're walking off to find the cave of the scrolls, as matt was walking towards the Pleasant Creek Valley, as Lilly, Stacy, Justice , Stephen, and I were walking towards the Pleasant Creek Valley as we're at the front gate of the village "Who goes there." Says a fox with a necklace around her neck as we're looking at her "We're here to get refresh, relax, and get ready to fight Frank and his army." We all say in a strange voice, as the fox was looking at us "Ok, you may enter, and please enjoy the village best fruit tea, it's a way to relax and refresh your bodies on a hot day like this." She says, as we're walking into the village "Thanks." We all say in the strange voice again, as we're in the village, we walked towards the inn "Welcome to the Pleasant Creek Valley Inn, how can we help you?" Asks a cheetah and panther, as we're looking at them "Yes, we'll like your best room for five of us." I say in a funny voice, as the couple's looking at us "Yes, room 357." They say, as we're following them to our room "Enjoy your stay, the pool is across the hall, and have a great day, oh if you're in needed of anything at all just call for us, my names Jenna, and this is my mate Steven." She says as we're smiling at her "Thanks, we're keep that in mind." we say in the strange voice, as we're walking into the room, as I'd handing them a tip "Thanks." They say, as they left the room, to go back to the front desk, I'd walked towards the window, open it, and waved my sword from the window "Master, they're ready my love."

Says Tiffany, as Frank kisses her "It's time." He says, as he, Tiffany, Jeff, Tai Lung, Tank, and their army of wolf and lions all walked towards the back of the village, and jumped into the Inn room "SHOWTIME!" Frank and Lilly both say at the same time, as we're walking towards the front of the Inn "Wait, you're not allowed in the village, help, someone," Just than "BANG, POW!" Frank using Lilly to beat up the cheetah/panther couple, as Frank and Lilly both talk to the couple at the same time , as they're shaking looking at the both of them "We're going to rule this world, we're unstoppable, and now we're going to take over your valley." They both say, as we're all holding our swords and all we ran out of the Inn, and started to attack the village, as Po, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper were on their way to fight us, to buy some times for Tigress and the others, than as they're about to get to the village, they see smoke coming from the village "We've got to hurry." Po says, as he and the others hurries, but as they've gotten to the village, it was on fire as we're all laughing, than looked at the heroes

"Well, if it isn't the weak heroes, ready to get your butts kick again I see, and we're going to make this easy for us." We all say as Po was looking towards the sky "Hurry Tigress." He says as the fight starts Po and I were fighting each other, as Jeff and I both laugh and spoken to Po at the same time "Now, what's a fat panda like you, going to do to me, and I mean it." We both say as Po grabs my sword, but Jeff and I both smiled at him, as we Jeff waves his hand, controlling me, as I kick Po in the stomach, grabbed the sword from him, swinging it at him, as he dodges the swings from my sword, as Frank and Lilly were both fighting Crane "Crane style has nothing on the lion style." They both say as Crane was clawed at by Lilly, when she and Frank were laughing "See what happens, when you mess with the lion and her evil cub, you get the bitch side of the lioness." They both say, as Monkey was getting beat up by Tail Lung and his son Justice, as Frank was looking at Tiffany, using Stephen to walked towards me and Po, as she and Tiffany spoken to me "Can we have some fun." They both say as Jeff and I were both laughing "Sure." We both say as Po was looking at us, as Tiffany uses Stephen to pick up Po, started to hugged him tightly, with him facing me, as Po was choking "Ha, this is going to be a lot of fun." Both Jeff and I say as Jeff was using me, to punch Po in the stomach, face, and all over his body, as he was crying out in pain

Meanwhile Tigress fell to the ground "TIGRESS!" Chad, Striker, and Alex all say as she's looking at them "Po's in trouble, we've got to hurry." She says as they've gotten to the cave of the scrolls, when they enter the cave to see a husky was in there digging in the dirt "Found it." He says, as a wolf walks towards him "The Husky Warrior scroll." She says as the husky was smiling at the wolf "Yes my love, know I can unlock the secrets of the Husky Warrior." He says, as he opens it, a flash of light came out of the scroll, as the light faded he was standing in armor, as the wolf was looking at him "My love, the Husky Warrior." She says as he walks up towards her "Jennifer, I love you, I'll be home soon, now go home, and stay with the kids." He says as he sees Tigress, Chad, Striker, and Alex looking at him "Well hello, can I help you four?" He ask the four travelers, as they're looking at him "Yes, we're all looking for the fox, wolf, and cougar warrior scrolls." She says as the husky was looking at her "Ok, my names Elijah, my mate Jennifer, we have two kids name Kendall and Marko."

He says as Jennifer was looking at the five warriors "Please saved us all, from this great threat." She says, a she's walking off to go home, and care for hers and Elijah's pups, as Elijah was looking at the five "This was to the scrolls." He says leading them towards a dark room with four scroll "The cougar, wolf, and fox scrolls." He says as Alex, Striker, and Chad grabbed the scrolls, and started to open them, as there was a huge flash of light as Alex, Striker, and Chad were standing in front of Tigress and Elijah with armor on "Ready to fight and protect." They all say, as Tigress was looking at her friends "Let's get moving." She says as they're running, hoping to get to the others in time, as she's wondering about her love Po, but also her friends and also team mates

Back at the village, Po and his friends were no match, for the evil army, and they're soul and/or mind control skills "HA!" Says Jeff and I at the same time, as I was smiling at Po, who's not breathing a lot, because of Tiffany was using Stephen, to choke him, as I was punching him, as Tiffany and Stephen were both laughing "Dumb fat panda, see what happens, when you get in our way, and now you can feel the pain." They both say as she's squeezing him hard, than his ribs were cracking, as Jeff uses me to kick him in the side, making him cry out in pain some more "AH!" She screams as Tiffany uses Stephen to drop him to the ground, as he was holding his ribs, grasping for air "Now, we're going to make this hard." Jeff, Tiffany, Stephen, and I all same at the same time, as Po was getting up, looking at us "I'll never give up, or bow to the likes of you, or your evil crazy leader Frank." He says as Jeff and I both spoke to Tiffany and Stephen evilly "Fine with us." We all say to him, as Tiffany grabs Po again, as I'd grabbed him too, we're both holding him above a cliff laughing "GODNIGHT!" We both say, kicking him in the temper area of his head, knocking him out cold, sending him over the cliff, as something hits us

"AH!" We all sat at the same time, as Tigress, Striker, Alex, and Chad when standing in front of us, with a husk and a lynx all as warriors "We're ready to fight, now give up, or," Just than another group of warriors/sword fighters appear "Willis, Kevin, Melina, Kelly, Ashley, fight them." Says a lion, as a rabbit, bear, hyena, ram, and a zebra were standing in front of Tigress looking at her "Needed some help." They ask her, offering a hand, as Tigress sees the lion in front of her "LEO?" She says as Leo was looking at her "Tigress, my adopted sister, we've got to free your half sister, my adopted sister, and your friends free from this evil army." He says, as Tigress is looking at him "Yes, thanks, and please help Po, my love's injury." She says as Kelly the zebra , jumped down towards the bottle of the cliff, than she was walking towards Po, placing her hand on his side, than speaking words "Healing powers, true powers of love and all that is right, come follow, heal this good creature, and make him better." She says, as Po was healed from the pain, standing up, looking at her as she's grabbing his hand, than jumping up, landing on the top of the cliff, as he is looking friends, and the new ones, too "thanks, for saving me, and for healing me from the pain."

He says as the zebra's looking at him, smiling a little "No problem, now we've got to get the warriors together, to make the ultimate warrior blast power, that can save them, but we've got on chance at this, or we'll have to wait another full day to use it again." She says, as she and her friends to to fight us, we're gone like nothing even happen "Where they go." She says as Tigress, Alex, Striker, Po, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Willis, Kevin, Melina, Kelly, Ashley, Leo, Elijah, Chad, and Matt were all looking around, hearing laughing in the backgrounds "HA, ha, ha, ha." Evil laughter as Po was looking at his friend "We've got to keep moving, we'll find them faster, if we keep moving, maybe than we can stop this evil threat, and save out friends." He says as Tigress hugs him "Po, you're Ok." She says as Po was looking at her "Yes Tigress, I am Ok, my love." He says as they're kissing a little, than everyone started to walk towards the east, hoping to find the army, stop this evil threat, and save us all from their evil mind control skills

Next Chapter

Chapter Five: Trouble in China: Part One!

The evil armies are divined into groups, how can this fear against the new warriors, or can they stop the new threat that the armies find in China that can bring a end to Kung Fu, and all of its glory?


End file.
